Recoil operated pistols include a slide which receives a barrel. The barrel has locking recesses comprising semicircular grooves which are formed around its circumference and engage locking lugs within the slide. Typically, recoil operated pistols utilize "drop-in" barrel assemblies, which, for any specific model of pistol, are of uniform (standard) size. The tolerances provided between a standard drop-in barrel and slide are sufficient for many shooting applications. However, for more precise gun performance, such as that required for competitive shooting, more precise (i.e., lower) tolerances between the slide and barrel are necessary. Consequently, guns used in competition most often utilize fitted barrels--i.e., barrels which are machined and stoned by a gunsmith to achieve the proper low-tolerance fit within the slide. Fitting a barrel to a slide in this manner is a time-consuming and, thus, costly procedure.
To date, the industry has failed to afford a reliable and economical means of reducing the tolerances between a slide and barrel of a recoil operated pistol. It would be desirable to have a barrel which may be easily adapted to reduce the tolerances between a slide and barrel so as to be suitable for competitive shooting.